


A way out of loneliness

by MelancholyMoonie



Category: Joe Mazzello - Fandom, Mr. Robot - Fandom, Rami Malek - Fandom, The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMoonie/pseuds/MelancholyMoonie
Summary: Elliot is lonely, but not for long.





	A way out of loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thought this would be an interesting plot. It’s a work in progress- more to come! Let me know what you think!

It’s another shitty night- the loneliness is makes my entire body ache. I know I have been mentioning this a lot the past few weeks; it’s really getting harder and harder to ignore. I think I’ve isolated myself so much- so much that everyone has forgotten about me. Haven’t heard from Darlene in awhile, which isn’t too unusual. Fuck, I think I’m going to cry again.

Elliot slumps down to the floor- back against the wall. Head resting back as he stares at the ceiling. “Don’t cry. Don’t. Cry.”, he repeats. But tears come streaming down his cheeks- he collapses and lets it all out. It had to be an hour or so of that before he finally fell asleep. Elliot hasn’t been sleeping well- so this was something he desperately needed. It was about eight in the morning when he heard loud banging coming from outside his apartment door. He blinked a few times before actually coming back to reality. Muffled chatting and loud noises- perfect. He picks himself up from the floor and looks out his peep hole; someone is moving into Shayla’s old apartment. It was about time- Elliot was sick of sneaking in there and reminiscing; that night was terrible and would forever be burned into his mind. The guilt would always lurk in his heart. He was curious, who was moving in? Not that he had any intentions of making new friends.

“This is the last of it.”

That accent- he obviously wasn’t from here. Most have moved all the way to the city from down south. Probably Alabama or something- Elliot assumed. His hair was a reddish blonde, he was pretty skinny and pale. Elliot could help but feel some sort of butterflies in his stomach as he watched the other- it made him feel an unfamiliar feeling, so he backed up and walked away from the door. Elliot wiped the sleep out of his eyes; walking over to sit on his couch, he laid his head back- once again staring at the ceiling. 

I know what you are thinking, but don’t judge me. I’ve been lonely for a long time. Give me a break.


End file.
